


Дуэль троих

by Felix_Wood



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, Battle, Gen, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, asriel is alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Wood/pseuds/Felix_Wood
Summary: Когда Подземелье лежит в руинах, а жестокий убийца уже близок к вратам тронного зала, остаётся лишь один-единственный герой, всё ещё способный воспрепятствовать окончательному уничтожению собственного мира. Особенно если враг — его сводная сестра.





	Дуэль троих

Яркий свет просачивался через витражи на окнах последнего коридора, поддерживая полумрак этом древнем, как мир, помещении. Несмотря на близость Ядра и Хотленда, веяло прохладой. Возможно, на коридоре так сказался недавно проведённый ремонт с частичной реставрацией. Кто знает — вполне вероятно, что Его Величество Король Асгор распорядился заодно построить вентиляцию до самого Сноудина, чтобы не страдать от жары в летние дни. Так или иначе, лучше от ветерка не становилось: по всему пространству холла разносился едкий запах свежей краски, который не так просто было игнорировать. Тем не менее одинокая фигура молодого монстра, ожидающая кого-то в тени величественных колонн, не спешила покидать это унылое место. Осознавая всю важность своего долга, он терпел зловоние и холод уже не один час. Он знал, что долгожданный гость явится с минуты на минуту, и не давал воли своим желаниям.

«Один промах — и Подземелье уже не спасти!» — думал юноша, мотивируя себя не покидать свой пост. Кроме него у королевства не осталось воинов, способных остановить смертоносное чудовище. Он — последняя надежда мира монстров. Он — принц Азриэль Дримурр.

Свет точки ресета на противоположном конце коридора не переставал мерцать, и это напрягало, даже немного сводило с ума. «Если я убью её, она всё равно переродится, и тогда придётся всё начинать заново!» — пронеслось в голове наследника престола. При таких жестоких правилах игры оставался лишь один путь к победе: убивать до тех пор, пока враг попросту не устанет воскресать и перезагрузит эту линию времени. Тогда всё вернётся на круги своя: не будет никаких смертей, не будет никаких разрушений. При мысли об этом Азриэлю становилось досадно, что ему не подвластны столь могущественные силы. К его несчастью, вольные люди всегда имели то, о чём запертые под землёй монстры могли только мечтать. Жители поверхности всегда были сильнее, и даже один-единственный представитель мог подчистую вырезать всё население Подземелья; что в итоге и случилось. Страшные сны монстров стали реальностью, наступил конец света для их расы. Эту линию времени уже невозможно было спасти.

Час последней битвы близился. Здесь должна закончиться подземная история, и лишь от победителя зависел её конец. Молодой Дримурр уже чувствовал приближение опасности, хоть коридор и был по-прежнему пуст. Дабы успокоиться и сосредоточиться, он в очередной раз проверил состояние своих сабель и убедился, что голубая и оранжевая атаки работают бесперебойно. Стоило ему закончить, как в дальней стороне холла послышались шаги, мерцающий свет точки ресета на пару секунд загородил чей-то загадочный силуэт, послышался леденящий душу зловещий смех. Через минуту из тени колонн вышла та, кого всё это время ждал принц. Коротко стриженные волосы, бездушные красные глаза, старый полосатый свитер – всё в девушке выдавало некогда любимую сестру Азриэля. Сердце воина на секунду замерло. Один только холодный взгляд убийцы отнял у него долю решительности. Тем не менее Дримурр, как и прежде, стоял у прохода в тронный зал, готовясь применить любую из своих атак.

— Чего же ты спрятался там, Азриэль? — раздался столь родной и в то же время столь жуткий голос. — Неужто ты больше не хочешь играть?  
Сделав глубокий вдох и едва не закашлявшись от едкого запаха краски, принц Подземелья сделал уверенный шаг вперёд.  
— Игры кончились, Чара! — он сделал паузу. — Время судить тебя!  
Девушка лишь рассмеялась в ответ. Даже если бы она постаралась, ей не удалось бы воспринять брата всерьёз.  
— Судить меня? За что? — поборов приступ хохота, поинтересовалась Чара, нарочно стараясь выжать из Дримурра как можно больше злости. Она явно не была настроена убрать его с пути по-быстрому. Сперва нужно было как следует повеселиться.  
— За что?! — Азриэль понемногу выходил из себя. — Да на тебе по крайней мере полтысячи смертей! По дороге сюда ты не щадила никого, и... и... — он попытался успокоиться и, выдохнув, продолжил: — я не позволю тебе творить этот беспредел дальше!

Ножик из дома Ториэль в руках Чары блестел от проникающего в помещение солнца. Её единственное оружие выглядело ничуть не угрожающе на фоне заранее подготовленного арсенала её брата, но Дримурр знал, что это обман. При всей мощи человеческой решительности невозможно перебить столько монстров самым обычным ножом. Девушка, как полагал Азриэль, однозначно что-то скрывала.

— Если ты сделаешь ещё хоть шаг, потеряешь последний шанс решить проблему мирно! — принц Подземелья старался показать всю серьёзность своих намерений.  
Чара, ничего не ответив, уверенно шагнула вперёд. Нахальная улыбка на её лице давала Азриэлю понять, что девушка чихать хотела на его угрозы. Пусть для всего остального Подземелья он — будущий король и верховный главнокомандующий, но для Чары это был всё тот же братик Азри, что и много лет назад.  
— Обычно этим занимаются братья-скелеты, — сперва тихо произнёс Дримурр, а затем заметно громче: — но твой судебный приговор вынесу я!  
В руках принца вспыхнули две огненные сферы — и уже через пару секунд целая стена из пламени с бешеной скоростью двигалась на Чару. Однако той не составило труда проскользнуть в небольшое отверстие между вертикальными рядами.  
— И это всё?! — она вновь рассмеялась. — Куда вдруг улетучилась вся твоя решительность?

Стоило ей сказать это, как за спиной Азриэля из ниоткуда возникли Бластеры Хаоса, заряженные разноцветной плазмой. Дримурр молниеносно вытянул правую руку вперёд — и громадные орудия понеслись в сторону самоуверенной Чары. Сделав двойной кувырок назад, она увернулась от первой очереди залпов. Колонны холла задрожали, с некоторых стен посыпалась штукатурка. Вторую очередь в полуприседании пришлось принять на загоревшийся красным светом собственный нож. Принц опешил. Он и представить не мог, что маленький ножичек, больше напоминающий игрушечный, способен выдержать мощь одного из самых совершенных бластеров в Подземелье. Все последующие залпы, как показалось Азриэлю, и вовсе не представляли для его сестры хоть какой-то угрозы. Та же не прекращала провокацию:  
— Это и есть твоя самая сильная атака?! Ты разочаровываешь меня всё больше, Азри! — издеваясь, она непринуждённо вертела красный ножик в руках.  
Дримурр оскалился, моментально достал из ножен обе сабли и стрелой полетел в сторону Чары. Острые лезвия, казалось, горели пламенем разного цвета едва ли не до самой рукояти; это был огонь голубой и оранжевой атаки.

Оказавшись перед сестрой, Азриэль яростно нанёс первые три удара обеими саблями, рассчитывая, что та не сможет одновременно двигаться и не шевелиться. Чара же без особых усилий отразила одну лишь голубую атаку, не обращая на оранжевую никакого внимания. Пока есть хоть какое-то движение, она всё равно бесполезна. Сабля легко проходила насквозь, но не наносила никакого урона, будто была призрачной. Сколько Дримурр не пытался, всё шло мимо. Как только юная губительница монстров осознала своё полное преимущество и перешла от обороны к нападению, положение принца усугубилось: ловкий мощный удар магическим ножом лишил его одной из сабель. Оружие распалось напополам. Азриэль остался с одной лишь голубой атакой. Чаре, похоже, это нравилось. Она ехидно улыбнулась.  
— Видишь, братик, ты просто не уяснил одну вещь с самого начала. — после этих слов последовала небольшая пауза, после чего на весь коридор раздался оглушительный крик: — С каких это пор ты здесь судья?!  
После этих слов удары вконец обезумевшей девушки усилились настолько, что после очередного блока сын Асгора лишился и второй сабли: холодное оружие попросту вылетело из его рук и, со свистом пролетев несколько метров, шлёпнулось на пол где-то за спиной. Однако обезоруженный противник Чару не остановил. Только подтолкнул к дальнейшим действиям. Секунда — и острый конец ножа был перед самой мордочкой осевшего на пол Азриэля. Казалось, это конец.

— Слишком просто! — Чара явно не была довольна исходом битвы. — Слишком просто, Азри! Даже тот шутник из Сноудина дольше продержался! Неужели ты совсем ни на что не способен?!  
Дримурр же не выглядел взволнованным или рассерженным как в начале боя. На его лице появилась едва заметная ухмылка; девушка пришла в недоумение.  
— Обернись. — лаконично произнёс принц.  
Чара хотела было обернуться, но, понимая, что это даст её брату шанс для контратаки, не сводила с поверженного противника глаз. Спустя лишь пару мгновений мощный луч бластера, ударивший в спину и пронзивший «победительницу», доказал, что всё-таки следовало бы послушаться. Всё, что осталось от Чары, медленно опустилось на уцелевшие колени и звонко рухнуло на землю, распавшись на мелкие частицы. Азриэль ещё какое-то время сидел и с ужасом смотрел на рассыпанные по полу холла осколки его сестры; совсем не так ему несколькими минутами ранее представлялась первая победа. Он понимал, что это ещё не конец и ресет близок, но одна только мысль об убийстве родного человека на секунду пошатнула его решительность. Дримурр не привык убивать. Сражаться — да, но собственноручной казнью до этого дня он не занимался. Пусть даже эта казнь всё равно не уничтожит Чару основательно.

Лишь яркий свет в дальней части коридора заставил принца мобилизоваться и собрать всё оружие, что осталось.  
— Вот это мне уже нравится! — донёсся зловещий голос из точки ресета. — Вот это знакомый мне Азриэль! — играясь с новеньким ножом, девушка вышла из сумрака. — Доблестный воин и принц Подземелья, побеждающий только благодаря ударам в спину! — провокации Чары подрывали Дримурра на уровне оставшейся решимости. — Что бы сказала наша мамочка, увидев это?  
— Она осудила бы тебя, как и я! — юноша зажёг огненные шары в обеих руках, готовясь в любой момент нанести удар. — Только посмотри, что **ты**  сделала на своём пути сюда!  
Чара преспокойно пожала плечами.  
— Возможно, и осудила бы, — на её лице возник злобный оскал. — если бы я не убила её в самом начале пути!

Азриэля передёрнуло. До этого момента он хоть как-то пытался совладать с собой, но после этих слов жажда мести окончательно ослепила его. Моментально забыв о нежелании убивать, он с яростным криком обрушил на сестру все атаки, что у него имелись, одновременно. Вспышки огненных сфер, бесконечные залпы цветных бластеров, свист звёзд-сюрикенов — всё это привело последний коридор к полному разрушению, но едва ли задело Чару. Среди обрушенных колонн и огромных кусков обвалившегося потолка она по-прежнему блокировала удары или уворачивалась. А после очередной неудачной атаки Дримурр и вовсе осознал, что уже ведёт войну против двух Чар. Сперва он решил, что у него попросту двоится в глазах из-за слишком большой траты магической энергии, однако, когда обе Чары одновременно кинулись в ближний бой, все сомнения в момент развеялись. Гнев не давал отступить.

Из немагического оружия у Азриэля остался лишь небольшой кинжал. Стоило девушкам приблизиться, как принц резко вынул его из кармана на своём поясе и, молниеносно отразив первый удар, ушёл в неожиданную контратаку. Кинжал рассёк грудь, словно ножик масло — одной Чарой меньше. Это был первый раз на памяти Дримурра, когда ярость действительно помогла ему в сражении. Даже выжившую Чару это удивило. Она совершила ещё две-три попытки ранить своего озверевшего братца, но всё без толку — благодаря умелым блокам юноша казался непробиваемым. Убийце монстров не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как применить последний свой козырь в рукаве, материализоваться в мощнейшей форме.

На сей раз она не промолвила ни единого слова в сторону оппонента, а лишь, сделав глубокий вдох, расставила руки в стороны воззвала к позаимствованной душе:  
— Время пришло, Фриск! Начинай!  
Тело человека засветилось, засияло, заискрилось ещё ярче, чем заваленная под гигантскими глыбами точка ресета. Свет бил с такой силой, что даже закрытые тыльной стороной ладони глаза не спасали Азриэля от него. Однако, к счастью для юноши, длилась эта безумная трансформация недолго. Когда сияние наконец прекратилось, принц взглянул на преобразившуюся Чару и оцепенел. Перед ним стояла высокая, должно быть, на две головы выше него, девушка в лёгких доспехах с орденом Дримурров и в плаще. На голове её виднелась небольшая диадема, в руках — алый трезубец как у самого Асгора, в глазах — нескончаемая решительность.  
— Что же так испугался? — ехидной улыбке Чары в этот момент мог бы позавидовать даже Санс. — Это же я, твоя сестра, — после этих слов она крикнула не своим голосом: — <b>Чара Дримурр!</b>

Первая же атака огромным трезубцем закончилась уничтожением кинжала и ранением Азриэля в правое предплечье. Теперь ему оставалось только вполсилы защищаться одной лишь магией. В такой, мягко говоря, непростой ситуации даже ненависть и месть принцу не помощники. Поражение было неминуемо, о чём говорили не наносящие урон новой броне Чары огненные шары. На вызов бластера у Дримурра просто-напросто не осталось сил. Богиня войны же тем временем не теряла ни секунды. Её удары сыпались бесконечным потоком, от которого едва можно было увернуться. На каждые две-три атаки приходилась новая рана на теле наследника престола. В конце концов обессиливший Азриэль прекратил попытки хоть как-то сопротивляться. Чара, естественно, заметила это и уже приготовилась к добивающему.

— Как забавно, не правда ли, Азри? Караемый стал карателем! — девушка усмехнулась, глядя на поверженного брата. — Ты должен был понимать: правосудие вершит далеко не тот, кто прав, — она приставила острия к его горлу, — а тот, кто сильнее! Неужели ты и вправду думал, что сможешь убить меня?  
Дримурр лишь кашлял.  
— Ну же, братик! Скажи что-нибудь напоследок! — острия приблизились к горлу ещё ближе; теперь они были практически вплотную. — Мы тебя ждём!  
— Я... — он прокашлялся. — Я лишь хочу знать, ч-что ты сделала с Чарой! Т-та Чара, которую я помню, м-могла бы уничтожить кого-угодно, н-но она не стала бы так поступать со мной, — очередной приступ кашля прервал его речь. — ведь я... её лучший друг!  
Богиня войны на секунду смутилась. Слова Азриэля будто напомнили ей о чём-то. Тем не менее трезубец по-прежнему был впритык к горлу.  
— О чём ты говоришь?! — крикнула карательница не своим голосом.  
— Чара н-ненавидела многих: и м-монстров, и людей, но она бы н-никогда не убила тех, к-кто спас её от неминуемой гибели!  
— Этого не было! — крик девушки уже больше напоминал отчаяние; руки задрожали. Кажется, что-то в её затуманенной голове начало проясняться.  
— Д-даже перед собственной с-смертью она не питала такой ненависти, не х-хотела провоцировать на это других! — Дримурр сделал небольшую паузу. — Она лишь х-хотела увидеть золотые цветы!  
— Заткнись! — слова Чары до сих пор были полны злобы, но её действия говорили об обратном: трезубец, едва не задев горло побеждённого принца, выпал из рук, исполинское тело задрожало.  
Только в этот момент Азриэль понял, что с самого начала нужно было всего-то идти от обратного, отвечать любовью на ненависть. В голове моментально всплыла фраза отца.  
— Ты будешь в порядке, Чара! — юноша сделал шаг к ней навстречу. — Оставайся решительной!  
— Нет! Не-е-ет! — богиня войны опустилась на колени; из её тела вновь ударил яркий свет, становящийся к каждым новым напоминанием Дримурра всё сильнее, пока в сопровождении оглушающего взрыва не заполонил разрушенный коридор.

Азриэль с трудом открыл глаза. Он лежал возле одной из упавших колонн рядом со своей голубой саблей, утерянной ещё в середине боя. В голове принца всё ещё гудело, а раны, оставленные богиней войны, ныли, но это не помешало ему подняться на ноги и осмотреться. Прямиком в эпицентре взрыва сидела не кто иная, как Чара, та самая юная Чара, какой она была в последние дни своей жизни. Красные глаза не горели более желанием убить, на щеках появился милый румянец, лицо озарила лёгкая улыбка. Дримурр оторопел. Всё произошедшее настолько сбило его с толку, что он не знал, с чего начать: с объятий или допроса. Однако девочка взяла инициативу на себя:  
— Ты, должно быть, дико сконфужен после всего произошедшего. — она поднялась с раздроблённой каменной плиты и, хихикнув, подошла к своему брату. — Прости, я не смогу рассказать тебе эту замечательную историю во всех подробностях! Без души Фриск у меня не получится долго сохранять эту форму и... скоро вновь обращусь в пыль. — на её щеке появилась едва заметная слезинка. — Но я рада снова видеть тебя после всех этих лет, Азриэль!  
Будущий король Подземелья ничего не ответил. Он лишь опустился на колени, чтобы они с Чарой были одного роста, и, заплакав, крепко обнял её. Ему не нужны были ответы относительно геноцида монстров, его не интересовало, кто такая эта Фриск. В эти минуты он был рядом со своей любимой сестрёнкой, и большего ему не было нужно.  
— Я не хочу отпускать! — прошептал он.

Отпустить тем не менее пришлось. Предстояла долгожданная беседа.

— ...так всё и случилось. Когда Фриск упала с горы Эботт на мою могилу, произошло, можно сказать, слияние. Наши тела и разумы слились воедино: мы ходили вместе, думали вместе, принимали решения вместе. По крайней мере, так было до тех пор, пока я не поняла, что действительно ей движет: ненависть и неконтролируемая жажда убивать. Первое время я пыталась ей отпор, убеждала её не делать этого, но она взяла меня под контроль и... — Чара едва подобрала слово, — фальсифицировала мои воспоминания, заставила забыть всё хорошее и о тебе, и о маме, и об отце — обо всём, что было мне дорого. Я помнила лишь какие-то ужасные вещи, которые вряд ли вообще когда-либо происходили. — Чара вздрогнула и поморщилась. — Лучше лишний раз об этом не думать. — затем она продолжила: — И именно ты заставил меня вспомнить, что было на самом деле. Я вернула контроль над телом Фриск и уничтожила его вместе с её бесчеловечной душой.  
Девочка опустила взгляд и замолкла.  
— Так значит, — нарушил паузу Дримурр — раз тело и душа Фриск уничтожены, ты больше не сможешь вернуть мир в прежнее состояние при помощи ресета?  
Чара лишь покачала головой. Её тело уже начинало медленно, но верно рассыпаться. Настало время прощаться в очередной раз, однако Азриэль не хотел оставлять всё так, как есть, не хотел отпускать. Наполнившись решительностью и смирившись с гибелью этого мира, он протянул свою душу девочке.  
— Нет! Азри, ты же прекрасно знаешь, как я отношусь к этому! Моя жизнь уже окончена, а твоя...  
Принц прервал её:  
— ...не будет иметь смысла, если ты меня не выслушаешь! У меня план! С моей душой ты снова получишь физическое тело и вернёшь Подземелье к тому моменту, когда все ещё были живы, справишься с той болезнью, и не будет никаких смертей!  
Ноги и часть живота Чары уже отсутствовали, распад прогрессировал всё больше с каждой секундой.  
— Но... — девочка не понимала, как это сможет помочь, как душа монстра поможет ей избежать болезни в прошлом.  
— Просто доверься мне! — голос Азриэля ещё никогда не звучал так убедительно и решительно.

Единственная уцелевшая рука коснулась красно-белого сердца... 

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа опубликована мной на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4552996


End file.
